BLacKR1D3R Fighters Score
Hi i'm currently working in a way to rank fighters based on their stats and skills. My works is based in James work about figther comparison and the feedback given to that work. Summary The objective of this worksheet is provide a method to rank, compare and evaluate fighters through a calculation of a Fighter Score (FS). This method evaluate overall fighter's stats, normalized and priorized according with the fighter´s class, and evaluate the skill that the fighter has, validating it usefulness according with the fighter's class. UPDATE: Full formulas in the datasheet (see link below) https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Aul0N7sgjRJrdDdFYUt0ZjE5MDJRaV9GX1dxbmF5ZkE&usp=sharing we need to update the stats because min stats is no longer a balanced measure for all fighters, with the introduction of new fighter with 10 more levels, we need max stats at 0/5 SEF to balace it again. Calculating Fighter Score To calculate the Fighter Score (FS) for some fighter, the approach is calculate a score of its stats and its skill. 'Stats score' Stats score is a number calculated multiplying every stat of the fighter with the weight (importance) of that stat for the fighter's class. After the multiplication, the weighted stats are added and then normalized dividing that number by the total number of fighters. That gives a rank of the fighters stats. Example: Boldewin's class is GURU, then the main stats for him are WIS and AGI. The weighted stats for a GURU class are as follows: WIS factor: 1.3 AGI factor: 1.2 ATK factor: 1 DEF factor: 1 Multiplying Boldewin's max stats by their respective weigth for GURU class and then summing up and dividing by the total of fighters give us a stat score of 46.62 This score reflex a accurate value of the fighter's stats in comparison with the others fighters. Weighted Stats This is the table with the wighted stats used to calculate the stats score for every fighter. Feel free to make corrections and improvements. 'Skill Score' Skill score is a measure of the level of the skill, its reach (simple or multitarget), its objective (offensive, defensive/support) and its usefulness according with the fighter's stats. 'Skill simple score' Skill simple score is calculated summing up the next variables: *Skill effect: Single target (1), Multi-target (2) *Skill objective: Deffensive / Support (1), Offensive (2) Skill usefulness factor Skill usefulness is a weighted value of the skill against the fighter's stats. For example, if the fighter's skill is magical, a fighter with a high concentration of its stats in WIS must be better ranked than one with relatively balanced stats. To calculate this value, every skill was marked with the stat that scales its power. And then, the fighter's stat(s) which scale the power of the skill is divided by the average value of its stats. Example: Boldewin skill is Gael All, which is a MAGICAL skill that scales its power according with fighter's WISDOM. Boldewin's wisdom is 1954 and Boldewin's average stats's value is 1016.5. That gives us a factor of 1.92 that reflects how valuable the skill is for this particular fighter. Long story short, most wisdom, and a magical skill, highest skill usefulness factor. 'Skill level' Novice (1), Adept (2), Elite (3) 'Skill score calculation' For skill's score calculation, is added up the Skill usefulness factor, Skill simple score and Skill level. Example: Following with Boldewin's example, Skill usefulness factor '''is 1.92, '''Skill simple score '''is 4, and '''Skill level '''is 2, that gives us a Skill score''' of 7.92. 'Fighter Score' Fighter score is a sum of''' Stats score''' and S'kill's score' for that fighter. Worksheet In the next link you will find the worksheet used to calculate under this method, it will be populated increasingly with my free time. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Aul0N7sgjRJrdDdFYUt0ZjE5MDJRaV9GX1dxbmF5ZkE&usp=sharing Ranking CHAMPS GURUS ROGUE CLASS SCOUTS WARLOCKS Category:Fighter Comparison